Yokubo
by WindOfDancingFlames
Summary: This is what really happened when Zexion got killed. Warning: this contains yaoi, and if you don't know what that means then don't read it. Also some language and violence. AxelZexion pairing.


Okay, I'm on a huge writer's block right now, plus horsie890 has my fanfiction, so I'm going to make some kind of new story I guess. Just in case you're wondering, it is a oneshot and it's about Axel and Zexion.

horsie890:Why Zexion? I mean, I can understand the whole Axel thing, but I'm not getting Zexion.

Me: Yeah, I think you might find out soon or something like that.

ff: Will you be updating you're other one too or what?

Me: Heck yes. This is just a cheesy oneshot I made up.

fg00: just write it already!

Me: YAAR! SHIVER ME TIMBERS! Sorry, I just went into Bob the Pirate mode. AHOY MATEY!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. So there.

Warnings: Um, probably some language, violence, and maybe (I hate to say this) yaoi. Don't give me a flame if I do put it in here. I just like screwing things up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yokubo

Axel was sitting there, keeping the company of the evil replica of Riku. He was so bored just sitting there and listening to the fake breathing. He hated it like he hated a brain tumor. He would rather do something productive like finding out who he was before he became an unknown. But, instead, he had to watch this stupid dummy. The replica was of no use to him, but he was ordered to babysit it anyway.

He was probably going to kill it anyway. Then suddenly the door burst open and in came Zexion. It definitely got Axel to jump up. After about four hours of babysitting, this was probably the most exciting part of day for him. Anyways, he liked Zexion as company much more than the prosthetic dumbass replica of Vexen's. He was always so fun to screw around with, especially because he didn't like to talk at all.

"Axel," he said. "We need to use the replica to defeat the real Riku. He may be our only hope."

"You mean _it _may be our only hope."

Zexion could sense that Axel had hit a raw nerve on the replica. He walked closer to Axel.

"C'mon, Axel," he said. "We want to beat Riku. There is no other way."

Axel just ignored Zexion at the moment and went over to the replica.

"Do you want to be your own person?" Axel asked the replica.

"My own person? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure you know that you are fake and were artificially created for a foolish purpose," said Axel in his usual sardonic tone. "I'm sure you would love to feel what it's like to be a real human."

"What are you talking about, Axel?" interrupted Zexion.

"None of your business," answered Axel. He refocused his attention to the replica. "How would you like to achieve reality?"

"I would love to. But how would I?"

"You need other people's life energy. I would suggest you start with Zexion."

"What!" exclaimed Zexion. "You are mental, Axel. Do you really expect the replica to believe that bullshit?"

Axel shot him a look that plainly said 'evil' all over it.

"Kill him," he ordered.

The fake Riku drew his sword. Zexion looked back at Axel. To his surprise, the man winked at him. He quirked an eyebrow. Then he suddenly remembered his current situation and turned his attention back to the fake. He was slowly inching closer to him, with a mischievous look on his face. He immediately started to panic.

"Axel, don't do this. It's just not right," he said between clenched teeth.

He didn't get a response. The replica just kept inching toward him. Zexion kept looking back and forth from Axel and the replica in panic. He couldn't decide which was more dangerous, or crazy for that matter. But suddenly something happened that nearly made him scream. The coldness of the marble wall hit his back. The replica had driven him into a corner. He could feel the sweat dripping from his brow.

"A-Axel," he stuttered. "Y-you are a s-sick minded bastard!"

He slowly crouched down to avoid getting stabbed as quick. He took one final look at Axel, who took his fingers to his lips and blew him a kiss. At that very moment, he could feel the cold tip of the fake Soul Eater on his throat.

"No!" he yelled.

There was a slashing noise and it was all over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel walked into the large room where the Organization usually held their meetings. However, the only person in there other than himself was the lord of the castle, Marluxia.

"You wanted to see me?" Axel asked.

"Yes. Have you really killed Zexion?"

"Well, actually, _I_ didn't. The replica did, sir."

"But _you _told him to, didn't you?"

"Yes, but it was necessary for the Organization to prosper."

"So that is why you killed Vexen, too?" He was not happy.

"Yes. The old fart was in the way. And Zexion was planning to betray the Organization, too."

"Oh, really? I'm sure he wouldn't have betrayed me as much as you have already."

"Well, actually, the last time I checked, _you _were doing everything for your own benefit. So the only one who has betrayed you is yourself."

"You don't even know what you're talking about, Axel. Last time I checked, _you _were not lord of this castle."

"The Superior only gave it to you because he felt sorry for you. Since when does a _guy _like pink flowers?"

"I would watch your tongue, Axel. You sometimes forget who you're talking to."

"Oh, I know who I'm talking to. Currently I'm talking to the king of Shit Mountain."

Marluxia drew his scythe.

"You will pay for that little wiseass remark," he sneered.

"I'd like to see you even scratch me," Axel sneered back.

He drew his weapons as well. Right before they were about to clash together, the Superior himself burst into the room.

"Cut it out, you two!" he snapped. "You are the only ones left in this damned place! Kill each other and the Organization will cease to exist."

"Sorry, sir," said Marluxia. "Axel here was just giving me attitude. I'm sure he's sorry too."

Axel couldn't help but laugh. Marluxia was such a suck-up sometimes. Then he noticed that both of them were staring at him intensely.

"Is something funny, Axel?" asked the Superior.

"Yes."

"What exactly is so funny, then?" asked Marluxia.

"I believe that it is his own choice to tell you," said the Superior.

"Sorry, sir," murmured Marluxia.

Axel smiled. The Superior himself had just bailed him out.

"Now get back to work!" barked the Superior. "And I don't want you two working in the same place.

"Yes, sir," they both said at once.

They both dismissed their weapons and Axel left the room after the Superior did. He walked down the long white halls of Castle Oblivion, hating every minute of it. White was probably his least favorite color, right next to pink. He turned left into his room and crashed down on the bed. He had been working all day and was dog-tired. He immediately fell asleep, barely even noticing the person sleeping there already.

"Good night, my sweet little Zexion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Zexion awoke, he found himself lying on a bed with silk sheets. He slowly lifted himself up. He felt this huge jolt of pain spread across his body. It hurt the most near his throat. He ran his hand down his throat and found out what was causing him so much pain. There was a fresh scar there that went from his larynx to his clavicle. He cringed at the pain it had brought him just by touching it. He looked around again only to see darkness.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud. Surprisingly enough, there was no answer.

He attempted to get up, but it hurt so bad that he had to lay down again. He hoped that someone would find him soon so they could heal him. Then his sense of smell detected something. At first it was faint, but he could still smell it clearly. It was the smell of wood smoke and ash. After a few moments, he realized what it was, or who it was in this case. It kept getting closer and closer until it smelled like whole building was on fire.

It was Axel. The very enigma that took his life away, or at least he thought. He wasn't quite sure if he was dead or alive right now. He remembered the replica slicing his throat and blacking out, but he wondered if that was a dream, but he highly doubted it. The scar on his neck disagreed with that idea. Axel's scent was now so close that he expected him to walk through the door at that very moment. As a matter of fact, he did. Right on que.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He actually sounded sincere.

"Not so good," Zexion answered. "Could you help me get up?"

"That's not such a good idea, Zexion. You are severely injured and you need your rest. You might as well just stay laying there."

"But I don't want to."

"If you want to feel better, then I would stay there."

"But what if I get hungry?"

"Then I'll bring you food."

Zexion could not think of anything else to argue about. Why was Axel helping him and being so nice? Wasn't he the one who had decided to kill him in the first place? He may have done it indirectly, but it was his fault. Well, actually, he might not have been dead. He was trying to figure that one out right now. If he wasn't dead, now he was being nice, and it was weird.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Am I dead?"

"To answer your second question, you aren't dead. I saved you at the very last minute. If I would ever let anyone to kill you, it would have been myself. But I know that I wouldn't do that anyway."

"Wh-?"

"Let me finish, Zexion," Axel interrupted. "The answer to the first question is similar to that of the second question. I knew it would be embarrassing for you to be killed by that pathetic replica, so I saved you. I wanted people to think you were dead so nobody would think it was strange when my first intentions went into action."

"What first intentions?"

"Well, let's just say that I have admired you in a way for a long time, and I have been wanting you to myself lately. There had to be a way for that to happen without anybody knowing, so I came up with the idea with the puppet Riku. And so far, it has worked."

"So you're saying you like me in a way that normal people would find…weird?" asked Zexion.

"Yes. You've got it."

"But haven't you thought about my feelings towards you? I mean, what if I don't like you?"

"Yes, I have thought about that. And yes, I have solutions."

"But don't you care about what I think about?"

Axel teleported so he was right next to Zexion. He ran his hand through Zexion's silky blue hair. Axel leaned his head closer to his ear, only about a centimeter away. He licked his earlobe playfully.

"I care about you more than I could anything else."

Zexion stared at Axel straight in the eye. Axel's neon green eyes, which are usually harsh and barren, were now kind and gentle. For some reason, he wasn't scared of him at all. Then the sound of Axel's voice broke that calm silence.

"Zexion, may I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Of course." He felt more comfortable around him now, almost unaware that their faces were slowly moving closer to each other's.

"Why exactly do you wear your hair over your right eye like that?" He lightly stroked the other man on the cheek.

"I don't like seeing through that eye, that's all."

"Your heat patterns tell me you are lying."

Zexion could sense Axel's warm breath on his face. Instead of pulling away, he pulled his head in for a kiss, and it felt wonderful. It sent sensations through him that he had never felt before, and he loved it. When Axel finally pulled away, he couldn't help but give a slight whimper.

"I take it that you liked my kiss," said Axel with a purr. "That's always a good sign."

"Yes, I guess it is a good sign."

Axel wrapped his arms around Zexion.

"Will you tell me the truth about why you wear your hair like that?" asked Axel.

"Well, I don't know," answered Zexion. "I've never really shown anyone."

"Shown anyone? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I wear my hair like this because my eye is…deformed."

"Deformed?"

"If I show you, will you not tell anybody or scream?"

Axel kissed his forehead.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Zexion tucked his hand under the hair over his eye and pushed it all back. His eye was nothing like Axel had ever seen. It was an icy blue with a very light grey outline that danced around the outside like a flame. It looked totally awkward next to the black one that was always showing.

"It's beautiful," said Axel. "Why don't you like it?"

"I just thought that people would consider me a freak if I showed anyone, but I'm glad you like it."

Axel lifted his hand up and pushed Zexion's head back and immediately dove in for a kiss. It felt good to Zexion for some reason. Maybe because Axel was so warm.

"Zexion?" Axel asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

Zexion hesitated a moment.

"Of course I will, Axel."

They kissed each other again and fell down onto the bed, into the endless abyss of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well, that's it.

h890: That was disgusting.

Me: I know. I told you, I like screwing things up.

ff: Yeah, but why did you screw up two of your favorite Organization members?

Me: Cuz I felt like it.

fg00: Sometimes you just give me the creeps.

Me: I know I do. o.0

So, anyways, REVIEW!

Thanx.


End file.
